No Calor da Noite
by Francisca Black Malfoy
Summary: Eu e a minha melhor amiga escrevemos esta Jilly FanFic. Esperemos que gostem! Deixem review, por favor!


O Salão Principal estava pronto para receber os novos alunos que, mais um ano, iriam aprender, não só como fazer magia, mas como crescer como pessoas. James e Lily estavam sentados frente a frente, ambos perdidos nos seus pensamentos. Era o último ano deles ali, sentiam como se algo estivesse a fugir.

Reviver tudo pelo que tinham passado, tudo o que tinham conseguido fazia com que aqueles anos em Hogwarts fossem memórias maravilhosas

James olhou para Lily e pensou em como as coisas tinham mudado. Já nada era como dantes. Se mudaram para melhor ou não, ele não sabia. Mas também isso era o menos. Continuava com a rapariga que amava e isso interessava mais do que tudo o resto.

Ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e esperou que ela o tocasse. Ela viu a mão do amado e tocou-lhe suavemente. Ele sorriu. Aquele calor que vinha dela era sempre reconfortante.

A cerimónia de escolha de equipas e eles prestavam atenção e relembravam, sorridentes, a sua vez. Sentiam-lhes o nervosismo, os seus pequenos corações a bater depressa

**James:** "Lembraste?"

**Lily:** "Como se fosse ontem!"

**James:** "Mudámos muito, não?"

**Lily:** "Imenso."

James voltou a olhar para um menina de cabelos ruivos, com um ar muito assustado, enquanto ouvia o seu nome ser chamado.

**Lily:** "Pareço eu!"

**James:** "Era isso que eu estava a pensar, sabes?"

**Lily:** "Sei!"

James corou levemente. "Convencida" - disse ele, sorrindo com o canto da boca.

**Lily:** "Eu sei tudo o que tu pensas."

**James:** "Aí sim? O que estou a pensar agora?"

**Lily:** "Que eu não vou adivinhar no que estás a pensar!"

**James:** "Então não sabes tudo o que eu penso!"

**Lily:** "Sei! Era nisso que estavas a pensar!"

**James:** "Eu não estava a pensar isso."

**Lily:** "Estavas a pensar em quê?"

**James:** "Na primeira vez que te vi."

**Lily:** Lily corou. "E posso saber o que pensaste?"

**James:** "Que estava a ver mal."

**Lily:** "Porquê?" perguntou ela desapontada

**James:** "Porque não podia haver tanta beleza numa só pessoa."

**Lily:** Lily corou. "E posso saber o que pensaste?"

**James:** "Que estava a ver mal."

**Lily:** "Porquê?" perguntou ela desapontada

**James:** "Porque não podia haver tanta beleza numa só pessoa."

Lily corou.

**James:** "Sempre pensei que, apesar de tudo, nunca iriamos ficar juntos."

**Lily:** "Porque não?"

**James:** "Sempre fomos muito diferentes."

**Lily:** "Mas iguais por dentro"

**James:** "Seremos assim tão iguais por dentro?"

**Lily:** "Porque não? Estamos os dois nos Gryffindor! As qualidades são as mesmas!"

**James:** "Nem sempre as equipas definem personalidades."

**Lily:** "Não te achas parecido comigo?"

**James:** "Não é isso, linda. É só que às vezes pergunto-me o que viste em mim."

**Lily:** "Tudo!"

**James:** "Até a minha estupidez natural?"

**Lily:** "Isso é o que mais gosto em ti!"

James começou a rir-se.

**Lily:** "É verdade!"

**James:** "Amo-te, Lily Evans, futuramente Potter."

**Lily:** "Amo-te James Potter!"

James olhou à sua volta e, só então, reparou que a cerimónia de seleção já havia acabado.

**Lily:** "Vamos comer?"

James acenou com a cabeça, largou a mão dela e começou a comer.

Ela olhava-o com os olhos brilhantes. Futura Lily Potter. Ía ser o melhor dia das suas vidas.

James sempre adorara os banquetes de Hogwarts e comia como se não visse comida há um mês.

**Lily:** "Não conheço ninguém que coma tanto como tu..."

**James:** "O que?" - perguntou James, com a boca cheia de comida.

**Lily:** "Nada, nada, meu amor"

Ele sorriu-lhe e continuou a comer como um louco. Ela sorriu e continuou a comer.

Quando acabou o banquete, levantaram-se.

**Lily:** "Onde queres ir?"

**James: **Ele deu-lhe a mão e disse "Onde quiseres."

**Lily:** "Vamos para o jardim?"

**James: **"Claro!"

**Lily:** "Temos mais privacidade"

Ele sorriu e deixou-se levar por ela.

Ela começou a correr rapidamente pelos corredores até que finalmente chegaram ao jardim. Ele chegou ao jardim um pouco ofegante.

**James:** "Lily, credo, corres bem!"

**Lily:** "Eu sei! Quando tenho pressa!"

**James: **"Tinhas pressa de vir ao jardim? Porquê?"

**Lily:** "Para estar contigo"

**James: **Ele abraçou-a e elevou-a no ar. "Eu sei que sou irresistível."

**Lily:** "És mesmo!"

**James: **"Adoro quando me dás razão" - disse ele, todo babado.

**Lily:** "E eu adoro dar-te razão!" disse a sorrir maliciosamente

**James: **"Em qualquer coisa?" - respondeu ele no mesmo tom.

**Lily:** "Em qualquer coisa!"

**James: **"Concordas que não há ninguém aqui mais lindo que eu?"

**Lily:** "Nisso não! Se dissesses que no mundo não havia ninguém lindo que tu, concordava!"

Ele fez uma careta pra ela e depois sorriu.

**Lily:** "Amo-te!"

**James: **"Eu amo-te mais."

**Lily:** "Não amas!"

**James: **"Amo sim, ora essa!"

**Lily:** "Não amas! E não vamos discutir!"

**James: **"E ganhas tu?"

**Lily:** "Claro! Ou não gostas de mim?"

**James: **"Gosto, por isso é que quero ganhar!"

**Lily:** "Não! Vais deixar-me ganhar!"

James rolou os olhos, puxou-a para ele e beijou-a.

**Lily:** "Assim sim!"

**James:** "Chata que eu amo."

**Lily:** "Muito melhor."

Ela deitou-se no chão.

Lily: "Lindo que eu amo!"

James: "Amas nada!" - ele respondeu, rindo.

Lily: "Quem diz?"

James: "Eu! Não é suficiente?"

Lily: "Não! Também tenho de dizer eu!"

James: "Lily..."

Lily: "James!"

Ele pegou no queixo dela e beijou-a.

Lily: Ela sorriu "Não vale a pena discutires comigo"

James: Ele sorriu também e fingiu um ar derrotado. "Pois não..."

Ela rebolou para cima dele deixando-o surpreendido. Ele olhou-a nos olhos e soprou-lhe um beijo. Ela começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Ele mordeu o lábio e sorriu. Passou as mãos pelas costas dela de leve. Ela estremeceu com o toque dele. Ele desceu a mão mais um bocado. Devagarinho, para a deixar fazê-lo parar, se quisesse. Ela sentia a mão dele percorrer o seu corpo suavemente e dava risinhos muito baixinho. Ele sorriu enquanto a sentia rir. Ela passou a mão pelo torso do namorado, sentindo-o estremecer. Ele pegou na mão dela e colocou-a sobre o sou coração. Batia descompassadamente e muito depressa. Ele corou e desviou o olhar.

Lily: "O meu também bate assim" pegou-lhe na mão e mostrou-lhe.

Ele sorriu e inclinou-se para a beijar de leve nos lábios. Ela sentiu os lábios dele a tocarem os seus e corou.

James: "Que foi, princesa?"

Lily: "És perfeito demais para mim"

Ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela.

James: "Não digas isso"

Lily: "É a verdade..."

James: Ele beijou-a e apertou-a contra ele. "Cala-te!"

Lily: Ela sorriu "És o meu mais que tudo"

James: "E tu és a mulher da minha vida."

Lily: "Não me deixas, não?"

James: Ele largou-a e disse "Desculpa!"

Lily: Ela riu "Parvinho!"

Ele rebolou sobre ela e ficou por cima. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse

**James:** "Ai sou?"

Lily: "Sim, muito! Mas eu gosto de ti assim!"

James: "Acho bem!" - disse ele, começando a beijar-lhe o pescoço devagar.

Ela começou a rir baixinho novamente "Gosta de comandar" pensou ela

James: Ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido "Devo parar, madame?"

Lily: "Não, não deves, meu príncipe"

Ele sorriu sem ela ver e mordeu-lhe o pescoço de leve. Ela mandou um gritinho de dor e excitação. Ele deu um beijo por cima da mordida. Ela riu. Ele sabia o que fazer. Ele ia passando-lhe a mão pelo braço, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço. Ela começou a tocar-lhe suavemente no corpo. Ele levantou-se um pouco e tirou a camisola. Ela ficou espantada a olhar para o troco do namorado. Ele corou, mas começou a sorrir, com um sorriso no canto da boca. Ela parou e tirou a camisola rapidamente. Ele olhou para ela e engoliu em seco. Ela baixou-se e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

**Lily: **"Que se passa?"

James: Ele abanou a cabeça e respondeu "Hãm? Nada, nada."

Lily: "Não me mintas!"

James: "És linda, só isso!"

Lily: Ela beijou-o

Ele beijou-a enquanto passava a mão pelo corpo dela. Ela sentia mão fria do namorado a passar pelo seu corpo. Ele parou no fecho do sutiã da namorada. Ela beijou-o mais intensamente nos lábios. Ele correspondeu ao beijo, entusiasmado, enquanto desapertava o fecho. Ela conseguia sentir as mãos frias do namorado a tocarem nas suas costas "É agora", pensou ela. Ele passava as mãos devagar pelo corpo dela e sorriu no beijo. Ela inverteu as posições, ficando em cima do namorado e desapertou-lhe as calças. Ele ficou a olhar por uns momentos para o corpo dela, até sentir as mãos dela a desapertarem-lhe as calças. Estremeceu.

Lily: "É isto que queres?" perguntou a medo

Ele olhou para baixo, onde ela tinha as mãos, sorriu e disse:

James: "O que te parece?"

Ela riu para ele. Baixou-lhe as calças até ele ficar só de boxers. Ele passou-lhe a mão pelo pescoço, descendo pelo meio dos seios, passando pela barriga e parando no fecho da saia dela. Ela pôs-se a jeito para que o namorado conseguisse tirar-lhe a saia. Ele tirou a saia e mandou-a para o chão, ao lado deles. Ela riu ao ver a cara do namorado.

James: "Devia ser crime." - disse ele , suspirando, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do corpo dela.

Lily: Ela riu mais "Então tu eras um criminoso! E tinhas de ir para a prisão. E eu não consigo viver sem ti!"

James: Ele corou ao ouvi-la e olhou-a nos olhos. "Eu não sou nada comparado contigo."

Lily: "Somos perfeitos um para o outro! Pois não, és muito melhor que eu!"

James: Ele calou-a com um beijo e disse "Cala-te, ruivinha!"

Lily: "Só se te calares também."

E beijou-o intensamente, como nunca tinha beijado. Ele correspondeu ao beijo com vontade. "Força nisso, Lily" pensava ela. "Tem de ser! Tens de fazer isso!". Ele percorreu-lhe o corpo com a ponta dos dedos. Ela estremeceu de prazer e passou-lhe a mão pelos boxers. Ele inspirou fundo, sentindo o toque da namorada. Parou a mão na renda da cueca dela. Ela parou tudo o que estava a fazer quando sentiu o toque do namorado. Ele mordeu-lhe o lábio de leve para a provocar. Ela deu uma risada baixinho "Não pares". Ele fez um pouco de pressão com a mão e parou para ver a reação dela. Ela gemeu "Continua!". Ele puxou a cueca para baixo devagarinho. Ela tocou nos boxers dele e tirou-os muito depressa. Ele riu baixinho. Ela inverteu as posições, ficando por baixo.

James: "Certeza, amor?"

Lily: "Mais do que absoluta"

Ele ajeitou-se. Agarrou nas mãos dela. Ela deixou-se levar. Ele saberia o que fazer. Ele começou a entrar nela devagar. Ela sentia o pénis do namorado crescer dentro de si e gemia de prazer. Ele esforçava-se por não a magoar, mas o prazer era quase tão forte como o medo. Ela gemia de prazer e beijava-o intensamente Ele intensificou os movimentos, sentindo-se cada vez mais perto. Ela seguia os movimentos do namorado, para a frente e para trás, rapidamente. Ele agarrou mais forte as mãos dela. Sentia-se pronto, mas não a queria desiludir. Ela queria parar, mas não podia. O orgasmo chegava rapidamente. Ele sentia-a retorcer-se e gemer debaixo de si, por isso deixou-se levar por ela. O orgasmo finalmente chegou e gritaram em sintonia de prazer.

Quando ambos pararam, ele deixou-se ficar dentro dela, tentando normalizar a respiração. Quando finalmente saiu de dentro dela, ela deitou a sua cabeça no tronco nu de James, cobriram-se com as capas e deixaram-se dormir até de manhã.


End file.
